Butch Pakovski
Butch Pakovski is the slightly slack-jawed bully, who is seen constantly bullying students. This slightly slack jawed bully fears big words. He is very unintelligent and seemingly doesn't have many friends, but he does appear to be friends with Nick. He is never seen to be specifically mean to Jimmy for unknown reasons and even goes out of his way to help him at times. He seems to bully Oleander and Carl most often. Quotes * "Enjoy it, Neutron! That's the only hit your team's gonna get! (takes a bite of his hat's brim) Hey, it's not bad!" -''The Retroville 9'' * "Massive blood loss??" -''Attack of the Twonkies'' * "Can you guys keep it down?? I'm teaching future bullies over here!" -''Stranded'' * "No, after you!" -''One of Us'' * "Alright, we're picking sides for b-ball. I'd like all the short kids... to get the heck out of the way of all the tall kids! I'll take 'Stretch'!" -''The Incredible Shrinking Town'' * "Hey, Tin Man, this is a private party!" -''The Tomorrow Boys'' * "Mr. Hall Monitor, sir, how clumsy of me. I have my pass right here. Catch ya later, ciao!" -''Hall Monster'' * "They gave me a whole tattooing kit." -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "You're a 'constantly-worrying-about-Poultra' bully! That's the worse kind!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "Hey, Neutron! This would be yours if you had a real dog!" -''Best in Show'' * "Oh, me first, me first! Was that a rhetorical question?" -''Sheen's Brain'' * "Ms. Fowl, a raptor ate my homework." -''The League of Villains'' * "Hey, my doctor says my jaw is only slightly slack!" - Sheen's Brain * "Big words, they hurt, THEY HURT!" -Jimmy Goes to College Trivia *In "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion" Butch is credited as the "Bully". *Unlike everyone else in Jimmy's class, Butch's eyes are never seen because they are covered by his long hair. *In the episode "Lady Sings the News" Butch was awarded the bully of the year award which he accepted. *In the same episode, Butch made fun of Cindy and Jimmy and she punched him in the gut. *He has a slight resemblance to Porky Minch from Nintendo' EarthBound. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-11-30-12h03m34s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h30m20s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h31m27s207.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h25m24s189.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h28m27s118.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h46m42s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h12m14s254.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h17m01s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h12m30s170.png vlcsnap-2012-12-09-19h21m24s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-16h40m20s143.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h46m59s246.png vlcsnap-2015-11-27-17h08m59s982.png vlcsnap-2015-11-27-17h05m09s207.png vlcsnap-2015-11-27-17h45m50s376.png vlcsnap-2015-11-27-17h46m22s294.png vlcsnap-2015-11-27-17h46m27s847.png vlcsnap-2015-11-29-16h20m42s910.png vlcsnap-2015-11-29-16h21m14s418.png vlcsnap-2015-12-02-23h41m30s879.png vlcsnap-2015-12-02-23h41m38s878.png vlcsnap-2015-12-02-23h41m43s519.png vlcsnap-2015-12-02-23h41m54s989.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-13h29m33s827.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-11h56m56s099.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-17h59m21s454.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-18h00m04s700.png vlcsnap-2016-04-27-16h54m23s618.png Butch and Carl.png Butch and butchers.png Butch.png Butch bullying Tristan.png Butch bullys Wendall (Benny).png Screen Shot 2016-10-02 at 4.40.13 PM.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-17-16h17m40s857.png vlcsnap-2016-11-17-16h25m28s567.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h17m12s751.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h15m29s690.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h11m16s403.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h11m23s376.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h14m35s874.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h16m54s919.png|The Nanobots deleting Butch vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h09m09s137.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h09m52s581.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-16h57m02s646.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-20h40m07s537.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h01m43s927.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h08m46s536.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-17-20h19m28s764.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-29-15h27m22s351.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h16m12s851.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h13m31s958.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h54m04s345.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-20h12m38s057.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-20h12m52s747.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-20h13m48s860.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h08m26s811.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h15m39s764.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h02m32s675.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h00m39s379.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h58m08s701.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h35m44s067.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-19h58m25s639.png|"Hey, Tin Man! This is a private party!" vlcsnap-2017-01-11-19h58m35s299.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h10m08s460.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h38m15s801.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h29m15s441.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h57m21s268.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h32m05s199.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h34m30s712.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h25m04s996.png BaskingInTheWarmth.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-08-22-09h35m17s405.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h37m01s633.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h48m24s501.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h54m17s267.png 02.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h02m44s411.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-29-20h37m00s661.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h00m54s101.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-23h38m19s100.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-27-16h54m13s135.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-29-22h36m54s588.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h38m19s390.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h27m53s396.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h36m23s030.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-21h57m58s581.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-21h16m41s911.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-13h11m07s235.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-13h14m14s486.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-14h34m19s100.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h43m15s442.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h38m19s909.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h21m53s591.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h17m07s121.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-25-11h45m25s953.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-25-11h12m36s645.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h21m09s467.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h29m12s120.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h29m18s632.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-14-09h41m49s222.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-24-13h55m50s908.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-24-13h48m08s933.png vlcsnap-2018-07-20-12h41m47s952.png vlcsnap-2018-07-20-12h45m33s972.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-20-12h44m03s552.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-20-12h44m12s331.png vlcsnap-2018-07-20-12h52m14s278.png vlcsnap-2018-07-20-12h52m19s749.png vlcsnap-2018-07-20-12h53m06s975.png vlcsnap-2018-07-20-15h19m27s332.png Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:School Students Category:Bullies Category:Boys Category:Heroes Category:Comedy characters Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:Neutral Characters